A Little Fall of Rain
by Alone-in-Life
Summary: This is the modern take on the scene a little fall of rain. Esmeralda is in love with her best friend and her family for some reason unknown tries to kill him but not before Esmeralda stands in front of Jacob and takes three bullets for him. After she dies only then does he reveal his true feeling for Esmeralda, but why didn't her tell her this before? Enjoy!


**I got this idea a while back after watching Les Miserable. The movie was absolutely beautiful, I didn't really like Russell Crowe's performance. He's acting was amazing but I didn't really think that he's singing voice fit the part of Javert. Any this is as obvious A little fall of rain, but a modern take to it. So here goes nothing.**

* * *

The sounds of guns going off scared everybody, that is except for me. I was use to it. It happened all the time around where I live. I was thankful that I even got into this rich school. But I never thought that the gangsters of my streets would come to attack my school. Then they come into a fight of their lives of them against the law. My family had done its share of crimes but I never stepped into that world. That's how I got into the rich school. I didn't make many friends at my time at this school.

I've been a quite somebody in the school's popularity. Someone who is seen, but not everybody really cares about. I had a few friends but all are from my side of the world. That is all except that one guy, who pretends he's poor but is really rich. He's name, Jacob. He's a sweet soul, so kind to everyone he meets. He was the only boy at the school who showed me kindness and respect of my background. Normally when I tell someone where I come from they don't want to do anything with me. They treat me like trash, and street scum. I guess you could say I deserve nothing less, my family tries to get me to the crime world. But I refuse every time.

I remember the first time seeing Jacob. His smile was so warming after being pretty much thrown around by the other rich kids. His eyes shone with much kindness and caring in them. I became friends with him really fast and then soon I fell in love with him. I was going to tell him the next day but that's when the Clarie came to our school. A transfer student from England. The same township that I was born in, that my family is from.

But when she walked into the room I could see him fall in love with her just at the sight of her beauty. It broke my heart quite well, but I continued to love him from a far. I would always love him no matter what.

I could see him running down the hallway to the doors when we were called out to go to a safer place than hiding in our class rooms.

"Jacob! Wait!" I yelled out for him, trying to catch up with him.

"Come on Ralda." He shouted out my nickname. I couldn't help but smile at the sound of, even my nickname, falling off of his lips. My full name is Esmeralda.

"OK let's go." I was panting out of breath but smiling at him. He's hair was a little ruffled up. He grabbed my hand and dragged me the rest of the way out.

Once we were out of the building the police directed us to an open space far from the school. There was a huge crowed of kids scared and disarranged. I saw my cousin coming up from behind the lines that restricted the crowed from coming any closer. He pointed the gun at the man I love.

He looked at me for a second and nodded his head to someone else in the far off distance. I shook my head trying to tell him not to do this. Not in front of everybody else. But he never looked back at me. He pulled to trigger.

I quickly stepped in front of Jacob. Then right there in the middle of my shoulder I could feel the bullet shatter my bone. Entering my body and making a hole for my wounded and broken blood to fall out of.

I could see that he was disappointed that he didn't hit his target. I was still standing and willing to block his second shot. He anger was clear to be seen in his eyes.

He fired his gun two times more before the police could find him. They went by in a blur and not one stopped to look at me. I slowly made my over to the group. The clouds soon started to cover over. We we're left with umbrella's and not much else.

"Ralda, What took you so long? I thought you were right behind me?, Last I check you were."

"I'm sorry Jacob, but I've got you worried now I have. That's shows you like me quite a lot." I said with a small faint smile.

"We'll you are my friend. I worry about all my friends." With just those words my smile slipped away. I place a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, same with you." He turned around before I could say any more to off and join Claire. I stumbled a bit more to try to get his attention but my wounds were too much. I collapsed on the wet ground.

"OH MY GOD!" A girl shouted out who I was near to. Jacob ran back over to my silent bleeding body.

"What's wrong? There's something wet upon your hair. Ralda, you're hurt. You need some help! Oh, My God, it's everywhere!" He said to me.

"Don't you fret. I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now." I held onto his fore arm, not letting him go.

"You're here, that's all I need to know. And you will keep me safe, And you will keep me close, And rain will make the flowers grow." He grew a soft smile on his face.

"You always did love that song." He let out a light laugh. I placed my hand on his face. Clutching his shirt in my other hand. His shirt was wet and his hair somewhat falling in front of his face. He took one hand and I felt it brush up against my cheek.

"But you will live, 'Ponine - dear God above, If I could heal your wounds with words of love." He soft voice started to sing. I could see his smile grow a little bigger with every note and lyric that he sang.

"Just hold me now, and let it be. Shelter me, comfort me." I felt his hands and arms enveloping my body, holding me close to his chest.

"You would live a hundred years If I could show you how I won't desert you now..." he sang to me as he brushed a few strands of hair out of my face.

"The rain can't hurt me now, This rain will wash away what's past. And you will keep me safe and you will keep me close, I'll sleep in your embrace at last." I sang as I moved in closer, resting my head against his arm and shoulder. He held me in his arms. I could feel my self losing sight and not from the rain falling into my eyes.

"The rain that brings you here Is Heaven-blessed! The skies begin to clear And I'm at rest A breath away from where you are I've come home from so far."

So don't you fret, M'sieur Marius. I don't feel any pain, A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now."

"Hush-a-bye, dear Eponine, You won't feel any pain, A little fall of rain can hardly hurt you now." I heard him sing to me

"I'm here." He stated

"That's all I need to know, And you will keep me safe, And you will keep me close." I buried myself deeper into his arms. I wanted to remember what it was like to be in his arms for the rest of the time that I had left. And maybe even remember what it's like when I'm in heaven.

"I will stay with you... till you are sleeping."

"And rain,... will make the flowers..."

"Grow..." I heard him drag the note out as I felt me eyes close ever so slightly. It did not go unnoticed by him.

"Please Ralda stay with me." I felt him shake my head to try to keep my eyes awake.

"I'm sorry Jacob... I...lo...ve...you." I said as I finally gave in to the darkness that closed my eyes.

* * *

Jacob

I had just saw my best friend die in my arms. Her blood made a watery blood stained grave around her. The medics took her away from me and I tried to follow but they wouldn't let me get by to see if she would be ok.

Before they took her away I heard her say something to me that I was barely able to recognize. Her voice was to chopped up for me to understand it.

I couldn't believe what had just happened. I didn't even hear the gunshots go off. She can't just die. I refused to believe it. I shook off the people who were around me even my Claire. I just wanted to be alone. I wanted to be beside her when she woke up. I need to see her, I need to see if she was alright. If she was going to live.

She was really my only friend in the world that I could trust. She thought I was blind to the love she had for me but I wasn't. I could see it clearly in her eyes. I was going to tell her how much I loved her but that's when I met Claire, the girl of my dreams. I could see how heartbroken she was. I felt that I had betrayed my closest and best friend. I mentally kicked my self as I saw her lie to me every time Claire was around me. She was lying cause she didn't think I knew, but I did and I didn't say anything to her.

* * *

Third P.O.V

As Jacob watch the Ambulance leave he felt that half of his heart had been taken with it.

The following day it was announced that there would be a vigil in the school's courtyard for Esmeralda. Many of the people asked who that was and only Jacob cried. Many of the students knew who she was but they never talked to her, but they still went to the vigil. Many felt sorry for the victim's family but her family didn't really care. They just saw her as easy to dispose as a piece of wood. Her family faked their tears and well wishes for Esmeralda in the after life.

After everyone had left only Jacob was left standing outside of the school. He was so silent that you couldn't even realize that he was crying. He lost the best thing that had ever happened to him, and now he had to live without seeing her again.

"I'm so sorry Ralda. I should have protected you." He silently whispered. He looked up to the stars.

"I have always loved you Esmeralda. You were the first girl I truly loved. I'm so so soo sorry that I hurt you, that I made you lie to me to make me feel happy, I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you." He spoke as lowered his head and turned to leave.

* * *

Esmeralda's P.O.V

I could feel the tears fall from my eyes. I wish I hadn't died. I would be able to wrap my arms around him and comfort him. I never knew the truth till it was too late. I could see how heartbroken he was but I never thought that he would have admitted it to me, even if he didn't know it.

"I love you too Jacob." I say softly. The winds carry my words across the courtyard to reach his ear's. He heard the words and came to a sudden halt. He turned around and looked at the stars once more. I could see his beautiful smile grace his lips.

"I love you forever and always." He said at last before turning back around and leaving the courtyard. I saw he shadowy figure disappear and I looked up the skies and finally left the human world forever. I would miss this place dearly.


End file.
